The disclosure relates generally to evaluating the condition of one or more components in an industrial plant using an acoustic sensor embedded in a lighting device.
An industrial plant may include one or more machines including several interconnected components, and various properties of the industrial plant can be derived from conditions of these individual components. Examples of industrial plants can include power plants (e.g., combustion-based power plants including a fleet of gas turbines and/or other machines therein), manufacturing facilities, chemical processing and/or treatment facilities (e.g., refineries), recycling plants, smelting facilities, mills, etc. In the example of a combustion-based power plant, gas turbine assemblies therein can generate mechanical energy by combusting a source of fuel intermixed with compressed air. These combustion reactions create mechanical power for driving a load component attached to the combustion-based power source (e.g., by a rotatable shaft).
The effectiveness of combustion-based power plants and/or other types of machines in an industrial plant can depend on their implementation, environment, and/or other factors such as manufacturing quality and state of operation (e.g., transient state or steady state). In addition, several user-driven and environmental factors can affect the performance of components in an industrial plant, including the magnitude of intended energy output, efficiency or condition of individual components, and estimates of part and/or system lifespan. Some systems may apply various forms of computing technology to evaluate the status and operation performance of distinct systems or components in an industrial plant.